A Spider-ManxSpider-Woman fanfic Entwined Webs Part 2
by ChildOfTheSpider
Summary: Here is the second part of Entwined Webs. I hope you enjoy it. Please PM me and give me YOUR ideas of what you would like to see me write!


Peter stood up, looking across at the Sinister Six. He took a step forward keeping his hazel coloured eyes fixed on them incase they tried to make a move. "You want me. You can do what you want to me. I am the only spider here." Peter nodded, ripping his tuxedo off to reveal the Spider-Man suit he had wore a few hours ago. "This is NOT Jessica Drew." He looked down at her through the corner of his eye, signalling that she should run. Jessica stood up, stepping forward and reaching down for Peter's hand, lacing her fingers inbetween his.

"_Poppycock!"_ Doctor Octopus yelled, one of his exdendable mechanical arms reached forward, grabbing Jessica by the throat and pulling her towards the Six. "_This/is/Jessica Drew."_ He nodded, an arm stroked her cheek gently as the Sinister Six focused on her. "_If she is not Jessica Drew then you would'nt mind her coming with us..."_ The eight-limbed maniac grinned darkly, a claw scratched down her cheek. A gloved hand pulled the claw away from her, Spider-Man stood next to the two.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's rude to take what isn't yours?" Spidey smirked, punching Doctor Octopus in the face. A load groan came from Doctor Octopus' as he was punched backwards and into a window. "Jess. Need a little more strength." Peter smirked, punching repeated holes into the Sandman, The Sandman took none of it, growing a huge sand fist and knocking Spider-Man into a passing car.

Jessica rolled her eyes, transforming into her red and yellow leather themed costume before flying towards Rhino, shooting repeated Venom Blasts at him before flying through his legs, tripping him over. "I'm never going out on a date with you again, babe!" She yelled over to the other Arachnid. Spider-Man nodded, dodging Electro's lightning bolts.

"You say that. I've already planned our date next time!" Spidey yelled back, flipping over Electro and kicking him into a lake, "two out. One to go."

"And when exactly were you going to tell me this?" Spider-Woman lifted the Rhino up and into the air before droping him onto a rooftop. "Three out baby!"

"The next date..." Spidey groaned, shooting two web-lines at the Vulture's wings, pulling him out of the sky and launching him into a warehouse. "Is our wedding day!"

Jessica flew down towards him, pressing her back against his, looking around at the remaining three villains, Shocker, Kraven and Mysterio. "Did you just propose to me in the middle of a gang fight?" She turned her head to the side, looking at him through one eye on her mask.

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Well... Yes, Yes I will marry you." A smirk was pushed onto her red coated lips as she shot a Venom Blast at Mysterio, making it go straight through his dome shaped helmet and hitting him straight in the face, causing him to be sent backwards and through a van.

"That's what I was expecting." Spidey chuckled, ripping the gauntlets from the Shocker's suit and smashing them over his head, knocking him out instantly.

The two heroes then turned to look at Kraven, they looked at one another before nodding once They raised their fists and punched the Hunter straight in the nose, causing it to explode with blood.

Kraven fell to the sidewalk, blood dripped down his mouth as he groaned loudly. Jessica looked over at Peter, smirking as she pulled his mask clean off and pressed her cherry flavoured lips against his plain ones, letting her tongue run across his top lip as she ran her hands widly through his hair. After a few minutes of kissing, Jessica pulled away, leaving Peter with a lipstick mark around his lips. She looked up at him, resting her hands onto his chest as a smirk grew onto her face. "You are soooo getting the other side of Spider-Woman tonight..." She whispered, blowing him a quick kiss as sirens came from down street. Peter smilled, pulling his mask back over his head as the two jumped over the rooftops.


End file.
